


Oh Baby, Baby

by Panda365



Series: Tumblr Requests [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Baby Names, F/M, Family, Pregnant Natasha Romanov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:09:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29669835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Panda365/pseuds/Panda365
Summary: Natasha is halfway through her pregnancy with Bruce’s baby. The future father is a little unnerved by ‘what if’ scenarios.*Tumblr Request
Relationships: Bruce Banner/Natasha Romanov
Series: Tumblr Requests [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2181882
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	Oh Baby, Baby

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy!! Sending love and light!

Natasha is suddenly aware of a noise off in the common room. The loud thud that causes her eyelids to crack open at some ungodly hour of the night.

She's never been one to sleep a full eight hours anyways; nightmares, missions, boredom and the like all play a role in sleep deprivation.

Her man doesn't help, he's just as bad. Perhaps even worse with his bright ideas to fiddle in the laboratory until 4am.

She stretches her arms up over her head and sits up to hug her knees. He's sighing and pacing, the carpeted floor creaking softly.

Natasha kicks her blanket off and swings her legs over the stand. With a hand over her lower abdomen, she embraces a subtle pull and heads out from their bedroom in his direction;

"Bruce," she calls. Her voice raspy from sleep, hair a mess.

The physicist looks up from one of his books, bent over to collect the tablet that has fallen underneath the coffee table;

"Nat,' he looks up sideways, 'Did I wake you?"

"No," she lies and takes the open place next to him, reaching to invade his bubble and steal the tablet.

"You should be sleeping, it's bad for the baby."

"What's bad for the baby,' she swipes, 'Is an anxious father who is currently looking up why he's not kicking."

" _She_ ," Bruce corrects and steals back the tablet.

"She?,' Natasha smiles, 'Whatever you say."

"You're carrying differently. Low means one gender, high means another," he begins his explanation, reaching to gently hold her small bump in his hands, inadvertently toppling over another book.

Natasha sighs and catches his hands before he can bend over to pick them up, "Okay, this has got to stop. I don't know what you're hoping to accomplish by freaking yourself out with one hundred 'what if' scenarios, but I have work tomorrow-."

"A mission," he looks mortified.

"Work, Bruce. It's work. Normal women go to work while they're pregnant."

He forces a laugh, "To a private office, not on missions."

She rolls her eyes, pulling his hands back against her stomach, "Okay. Your stress isn't good for the baby."

He grumbles and let's his head fall tiredly over her shoulder, "Sorry. Honey, I love you. I’m just worried about you-.”

”Bruce, it’s okay. It’s going to be alright. I’m fine, the baby is fine. We need to go to bed.”

Natasha reaches a hand to pet his curls, rolling her eyes over his helpless apology. She pecks his head and leads them both to bed; ever a natural born mother.

* * *

"You're here early," Clint mumbles in his full on Hawkeye suit, chatting it up with Nick Fury when Natasha enters the premises.

They give off a vibe, eyes falling to her stomach. She takes a breath and tilts her head;

"If either one of you decides that you know better, to tell me I shouldn't be on this mission; I will stab you in the chest."

"I didn't say nothing," Clint raises his hands in surrender.

"How are you feeling Agent Romanoff," Fury asks kindly, a softness in his stare to match a proud and friendly smile.

She returns his kind expression and permits Fury to touch her bump. There are only a handful people she permits to even get close enough and her director is one of them. A kind man who consistently treats Natasha as his own daughter and her unborn baby is if they were somehow his responsibility. The amount of times Fury melts down his guard for Natasha, the way he lights up over her bump, she's lost count.

"I'm doing fine. Bruce is still panicking."

"What else is new? Tell 'daddy' to take a sedative."

"That or a sleeping pill. This is day three of dissecting every imaginable reason for why the baby hasn't moved yet, if the child will be green, and minor birth complications- I'm a walking encyclopedia slash web MD at this point. I don't know what to do with him."

Fury clears his throat and pivots back to his computer, "You picked him."

"I did. And I'd do it again," She laughs lightly and heads for the back room to change into her uniform.

* * *

Bruce is up when he walks through the door with a slight waddle. He's picked up on the subtle change of her step within seconds, dropping everything- including his glasses- to meet Natasha at the door.

Romanoff shuts her eyes over the fuss and raises a hand to keep his from off her. She forces a laugh, "Okay. Space, Bruce. I'm fine."

He retracts his hands, crossing his arms to avoid touching her, "You wouldn't have said anything about how you were feeling if you weren't feeling off."

Her eyes close, leaning against the countertop, "Bruce? I'm fine."

Banner shrugs, waiting a moment in the silence, "How was...work."

"Fine," she smiles and finally kisses his cheek. He's not all that bad- just clingy lately. She moves to pour herself tea when he meets her at the stovetop, asking if he can get her something.

Natasha clenches her fists and knocks them against the counter, "Okay, stop! Please! I'm not helpless, I don't need you to do things for me and the baby. Can you please, take a deep breath and stop stressing about the baby…please?!"

His eyebrows lift, mulling over her words that have no doubt left a bit of a sting based on his suddenly somber expression, "Okay. Alright...sorry,' he turns and slowly steps away, delayed with his final remark, ‘I love you?"

She nods, eyes focused on the stovetop now that she can breathe, "I know. I love you, too."

Natasha boils her tea and takes a seat to sip and breathe in the bubble Bruce lets her alone inside of. She's content to zone out and stand in the kitchen, a hand on her baby bump.

' _She_ ', Natasha is mentally correcting herself while she skims through her tech for baby bottles. What does she know about that sort of thing?

Laura said it was easy- this doesn't feel so easy. The nursery is set up perfectly with a pleasant neutral mix of nature and tech…

This will be the most protected baby on the face of the earth thanks to her father's undying love and eagerness to keep her unimaginably safe. Natasha laughs over the thought of his constant supervision, rubbing her low abdomen when she feels an odd fluttering sensation.

Her eyebrows lower, trying to feel the sensation again. Her knowledge suddenly feels a lot less useless, coughing through her call, "Bruce?"

The curly haired physicist appears around the corner in seconds, "Yeah?"

She smirks and leaves her empty tea cup on the counter moving close enough to take his hand and lay it over her stomach, "Can you feel that?"

They wait and she rolls her eyes impatiently. He shakes his head 'no' and she sinks into her hip, poking at herself to try and repeat the action.

Bruce goes to remove his hand until he feels a subtle movement, "I feel her!"

She chuckles- he's so set on this baby becoming their daughter, reaching his opposite hand so as not to miss anything. Natasha watches his eyes fixate on their unborn baby with nothing but a heart full of love. She adores his quirkiness, his overprotective nature- even if it pisses her off on occasion.

This baby is already the center of his universe, his sweet little angel. She holds her smile;

"Are you happy?"

He nods, "Yeah, she's moving!"

"One less thing to worry about?"

He looks up and meets her eye contact, "I'm sorry, but I'm never going to stop worrying, about you or the baby."

"I know,' she runs her hands over and into his curls when he lowers himself to get a little closer to her bump, 'What are you most afraid of?"

"Name it, I'm afraid of it."

She snorts and shakes her head, kissing the top of his, "We're going to be okay. You can't be rid of either of us that quickly."

"You don't know that."

"I do. We're going to have a beautiful, red headed baby girl that drives you completely up the wall with her fiery personality and stubborn nature. She's going to make sure you know who's boss and keep you in line."

He looks up playfully, "Oh, like her mother?"

"Watch it,' her eyes widen, 'You're in the perfect position for a head snapping."

He glares, eyes quickly right back where they were. Romanoff tilts her head over his current position;

"Do you want to go cuddle on the couch with your baby?"

"With you?"

"No, let me detach my stomach for you to hold; yes with me."

He chuckles and stands to gently take her hand, "I know I've been a handful lately."

"You? No way."

"I'm serious,' he scolds tenderly, brushing her hair behind her ear, 'I want to make sure nothing goes wrong. I'm on edge and I get that's stressing you out. I just, I love you so much, Natasha. I don't know what I'd do without you."

"I know,' She pecks his wrist and returns his smile, 'And I'm not going anywhere. Thanks to all of your research we won't even catch a cold."

The couple make their way to the sofa with Natasha curling up over Bruce's chest, feeling safe in his loving arms. His head falls over her head while he rubs her back, comfortable in the silence.

She yawns, "I hope you know I appreciate you."

He scoffs, "Really? You're not just annoyed with me?"

"No, not all of the time,' he moves to tickle her so she squirms, 'We need to take bets on the gender."

"It's a girl, I don't need to bet."

"Okay, then this should be easy for you. Put something good into the pool."

"Fine, if I'm right, I get to pick her name."

Natasha visibly reacts with a cringe, "Oof, that's steep. What would you name her?"

"Andromeda Blaykelee Banner."

The redhead feels the need to change her position to sit more upright, look him in the eye and assess the seriousness of his remark. Bruce has an impeccable game face to return in her direction.

"No," she says pointedly, returning her head to his chest.

"Elara Chara Banner?"

"I'm just concerned WHY, on EARTH, you insist on having her last name be yours?"

"Moody?"

"I'm pregnant with the offspring of the hulk, 'moody' is an understatement."

He laughs lightly, "Well then. I mean, when we get married, will the last name be an issue?"

She blinks twice, laughing and rubbing her eye, "Oh Bruce. Getting married isn't exactly on my radar right now. Let's pin that topic."

"Alright."

"As for names, I have a few suggestions of my own."

"I'd love to hear them. So that when I win this gender bet your desires will be considered."

She hums playfully, feeling him kiss her cheek. She hugs his arm and nuzzles closer with a whisper;

"Zinadia Darya Romanva."

"Oh,' he turns dramatically, 'So you have joined the 'we're having a girl' train, interesting. You must really be afraid of losing that bet."

Natasha chuckles lightly, looking up once more with a little more seriousness in her stare, "What about Rebecca?"

Bruce freezes momentarily, rubbing her arm with a bit more tenderness, his eyes filling slightly, "After my mother?"

She smirks, laying her head back on him for the fourth time, "After your mother…."

* * *

The couple have one week before the sonogram, discovering the gender of their sweet bundle of joy.

Bruce is a puddle- as usual, and Natasha is emotional over the news as well.

It's only 4.5 more months before they're able to hold a perfectly healthy Yelena Rebecca Romanoff-Banner. With her father's dark hair and bright green eyes to match her mother. And Yelena's godfather, Nick Fury, is one of the first to arrive at the hospital to meet her.


End file.
